


Advanced Dynamics of Base Desires

by AlmightyMirage



Series: Favorites, Feelings and You [3]
Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Porn With Plot, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25563823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmightyMirage/pseuds/AlmightyMirage
Summary: Sometimes, Jeff and Annie have an urge to devour each other, after years of resisting it. Only now, their ability to resist is completely gone.A collection of smutty moments between Jeff and Annie, tied in withIntroduction To Something More, but which can also be read separately if you want to.
Relationships: Annie Edison/Jeff Winger
Series: Favorites, Feelings and You [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833271
Comments: 24
Kudos: 63





	1. Resolved Sexual Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The missing scene from chapter 7 of _Introduction To Something More_. Jeff and Annie finally revealed their mutual love for each other, and with a bit of wine in their system, they finally succumb to their urges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place at the end of Chapter 7 of Introduction To Something More. If you haven't read that, and want more context to this fic, then I advice you read that first. Link right here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310488/chapters/61364470

Jeff could sense that Annie was starting to get restless beside him on the couch. She was moving around a bit, and seemed to be getting slightly antsy. “Annie, are you okay?” He asked, turning around to face her properly.

“I’m fine, it’s just. You know what, screw it.” Annie started, then rapidly closed the gap between them, attacking his lips ferociously. She kissed him hard, hungrily, and this time it was Jeff falling over, his back leaned against the armrest and pillows behind him. Annie quickly moved onto his lap, straddling him, her hands holding onto his head as she kept kissing him, while Jeff’s arms slipped further down her back, with a moan escaping his mouth. 

“Annie.” Jeff got out in between kisses. “Annie!” He repeated more determined, trying to get her attention. And it did, Annie stopped and looked at him. “Do you want to…move this elsewhere?”

Annie nodded, and a big smile appeared on her face. Jeff quickly put a quick kiss on her mouth, and Annie moved off him. Jeff stood up, and in a smooth and quite impressive move, he scooped up Annie from the couch and held her in his arms. 

“So, this is how you got me there last time huh?” Annie asked while Jeff carried her towards the bedroom, suddenly putting the pieces together in her mind.

“Mhm. But I don’t intend on letting you sleep right away this time.” Jeff teased back.

“Mmm, neither do I.” Annie said, and leaned forwards to kiss him again. It was terribly distracting to have her kissing him while he was holding her and opening to the door to the bedroom. 

He managed to get them in there without her head bumping into the doorframe, another massive success in his book, and gently put her down on the bed. She laid there with her beautiful brunette hair sprayed out behind her and her arms outstretched, a happy smile on her face. Jeff stood there for a second, just admiring the sight of her, how absolutely stunning she looked there on his bed, smiling so happy at him, her chest rising and falling for every breath she took.

Jeff climbed up on the bed with her, and returned the favor from earlier by straddling her, very carefully not putting too much weight on her. He leaned down to her smiling face, and reconnected their lips yet again. He kissed her hungrily, his tongue darting into her mouth, demanding more and more as Annie’s hands wrapped around his back, feeling his muscled body in her hands. They had kissed more on that one night than they had ever before, but neither of them wanted to stop. 

Jeff finally broke the kiss, causing a groan from Annie, who desperately wanted more. His lips slipped down to her neck, kissing her hard and hungrily, causing her to squeal from the sensation. Sensitive spot, he noted to himself for later. He kissed her a bit further, then sucked hard on the sensitive skin, and released it with a loud _pop_ , causing Annie to both squeal and gasp at the same time.

“Jeff! Someone’s going to see that!” Annie exclaimed, and pushed him lightly in the shoulder.

“Good, I want them to know.” Jeff said smugly, with that shit-eating grin of his.

“Want who to know what?” Annie asked quizzically, tilting her head slightly at him.

“That you’re mine. Can’t have anyone else think they have a shot.” Jeff said, then moved to kiss the other side of her neck, loving the taste of her on his lips. Annie’s hands meanwhile started moving underneath his shirt, moving further and further up, begging for more access. Jeff moved off her and stood on the floor to unbutton his shirt, with Annie watching on intently, biting her lip in anticipation. Part of her wanted to just tear the shirt right off him, but knew that it’d most likely annoy him if she ruined his shirt. 

Jeff finally managed to unbutton his shirt completely, and pulled it off, throwing it to the floor carelessly. Annie’s eyes were trained on his bare chest, subconsciously licking her lips at the sight. She had seen him before of course, but this time it was only for her to see, and touch. Jeff moved to the bed, meaning to resume what he had just done while Annie could touch him, but Annie thought otherwise, and pounced once he leaned over her, flipping him over on his back so she could take charge.

Annie straddled him, and leant over to kiss him passionately, before moving on to return the favor from Jeff, leaving a big, wet open mouth kiss on his neck, and sucking so it’d leave a mark on him too. Sadly, the plan backfired, as she found herself giggling.

“What’s so funny?” Jeff asked curiously.

“Your beard, it tickles when I kiss your neck.” Annie exclaimed, giggling slightly at him.

“Well, jokes on you for trying to get revenge then.” Jeff teased back.

“Hey, I’ll have you know that you’ll have a big, red mark there come morning.” Annie returned.

“I can just avoid shaving. You can’t win this war, Annie.” Jeff said smugly.

“Damn it. That’s cheating.” Annie huffed in frustration. 

“Don’t worry, you don’t need to leave a mark to keep others away from me. I’m all yours.” Jeff said, and pulled her down to him for a sweet kiss.

“Yeah?” Annie asked in a hopeful tone.

“Yeah.” Jeff responded, causing Annie to smile happily at him. She then resumed her previous machinations, moving down to his chest, leaving a trail of kisses and feeling him in her hands, finally getting to touch the body she had been so in awe of for years. She trailed her fingers down his body, feeling the abs he cared far too much about. She did feel like he put a bit too much effort into his diet compared to other things in his life, but she couldn’t argue with the results. She left a trail of kisses over them, and she could see Jeff grinning in her peripheral vision, probably incredibly cocky, she thought to herself. 

She moved back up again, up to the shoulders she liked to lean on, but felt Jeff’s hands starting to move, having laid idle for a bit to let her have her fun. His hands started drifting down her back, tracing gentle circles at the small of her back through the thin fabric over her dress, tickling her gently. His right arm drifted further down, as Annie had moved her attention to his left arm, getting free reign to the arm she would proudly intertwine hers with going forwards. Jeff’s hand reached her butt, and he repeated the process, tracing a gentle circle through the fabric. That got Annie’s attention, and she looked down at him, meeting his eyes. He looked so gently, so caring, as he spoke up.

“Are you sure you want this, Annie? Because you don’t have to do anything if you’re not comfortable?” Jeff asked, looking at her gently, rubbing his thumb over her upper arm.

“I do, Jeff. I want this. I want you.” Annie said with a slight smile on her face, reassuring him that she had no doubts.

“Okay.” Jeff said, returning the smile before Annie leant down to give him a gentle, chaste kiss. Annie rolled off him, and stood up to unzip her dress.

“Here, let me help you with that.” Jeff offered, and stood up behind her. Annie let go of the zipper, letting Jeff gently zip it down, careful to keep her hair out of the zipper. With the zipper down, Annie stepped out of it, and turned to face Jeff. She was wearing a black lace bra with matching underwear, and it was clear that she had chosen this purposefully to fit her dress. Jeff found his eyes drifting down to her chest, eyeing her hungrily as he saw her pale skin captured so well in that stylish bra. Instinctively, he leaned down and captured her lips again, hungrily, just to stop himself from staring at her. 

“Jeff, pants.” Annie said once he let go, pointing out the uneven levels of clothing between them. Jeff wordlessly buttoned off his pants, and stepped out of them rapidly, throwing them away. Wanting to continue where he left off, he stepped close to Annie, but Annie stepped away, and quickly climbed onto the bed, and sat on her knees, wagging her finger for him to come closer to her. Jeff did as she said, and crawled closer to her. 

Jeff moved close to her, but was stopped by her finger, silently telling him to stay in place. Deftly, she reached to her one back, and unhooked her bra in front of Jeff’s hungry eyes. She let it drop to the bed, revealing her bare breasts to him. He had seen glimpses of her breasts before, seen her cleavage, how it looked inside tight sweaters and t-shirts, and always loved it. But seeing the real thing was better than he had ever imagined in his head, and that she was showing it just for him made it so much better. He sat there, mind slightly agape and just looked at her, practically salivating at the sight of her shapely breasts being completely nude in front of him.

Annie clearly noticed him staring in awe, and commented. “What’s wrong, haven’t had a naked woman in your bedroom before?” She teased, having successfully broken Jeff twice in one night. 

That seemed to bring Jeff a bit back to his senses, as he tried to say something back. “I have, but not this. Nothing can compare to this. I mean, holy crap Annie, you are so unbelievably beautiful, I just wish you could see yourself right now, because this is making words very difficult.” Jeff blurted out, his mind practically short-circuiting at the sight of her.

Years ago, Annie might have felt shy about the reaction she was causing from Jeff, and cover herself up to hide. But she had changed. She felt comfortable in her own body, and after all, this was something that she wanted. To see Jeff absolutely lust for her turned her on more than anything else, she was proud that she had that ability. And it proved to her that it wasn’t just the allure of what you can’t see or touch that was so attractive to him, the reality seemed to be just as good, if not better.

“You are allowed to touch me, you know.” Annie teased again, and Jeff immediately responded, tackling her down the bed, his face inches from hers as she laughed at the feeling of being thrown down like that. Jeff closed the gap between them, and kissed her hard, hungrily, and fast, before moving on with a gasp from Annie, who didn’t want him to stop so quickly. But Jeff was on the move, trailing his lips back down her body yet again, with a specific destination in mind. His lips reached her collarbone, then moved further down to her breasts, before looking up at her with a mischievous look on his face.

His lips made contact with her breast, kissing around it while his left hand moved to her other one, gently feeling her in his hand, squeezing her gently. He found his lips moving towards her nipple, sucking her lightly to see how she would react. After hearing a slight moan from her, he repeated it while palming her opposite breast, before gently biting her, causing a surprised gasp from Annie. He moved to the opposite breast, and repeated the action, wanting to both enjoy this as much as possible while letting Annie have a good time. 

Jeff trailed further down along her stomach, his fingers smoothly touching her, savouring every little bit of Annie he could get his hands and lips on. He reached the waistband of her underwear, his fingers tracing along the edge of it, and looked up at her questioningly. Annie nodded at him, and lifted her hips, allowing Jeff to carefully pull it off, before throwing it somewhere on the floor. Jeff moved his face closer to her entrance, when Annie spoke.

“Jeff, you don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Annie said.

“You don’t like it?” Jeff asked.

“I mean, I do. It just hasn’t been as good when others have touched me.” Annie admitted, slightly nervous at the prospect.

“I’ll take care of you Annie, I promise. Let me know if there’s something you don’t like, and definitely make sure to tell me if you _do_ like something so I can do more of that. I want this to be great for you.” Jeff said, trying to reassure her.

“Thanks Jeff, but really, you don’t have to do that for me.” Annie replied nervously.

“I know I don’t have to, but I want to. I want to make you feel great, Annie. Please? If you don’t like it at all, I’ll stop, okay?” Jeff asked gently, not wanting to push her against her will, but with a desire to let her enjoy absolutely everything.

“Okay.” Annie relented, and Jeff could sense her hesitation. Carefully and intently, he started tracing his finger along her entrance, wanting to let her get used to the feeling. A few seconds later, he carefully pushed a finger into her entrance, slowly making his way in so she could adjust. He could feel how wet she was, just for him. Gently, he pushed his finger deeper into her, looking up at her to see her reaction. Getting a nod from her, he started moving his finger slowly in and out, rubbing intently against her insides. After a bit, Jeff got more confident that she was comfortable, and reached out with his other hand to locate her clit. Finding it fairly quickly, he rubbed small circles on it, while shifting his finger up and down inside of her at a measured pace. 

Annie gasped and moaned slightly from the feeling of Jeff’s finger inside of her and the feeling of his thumb on her clit. Feeling bold, Jeff upped the ante and added another finger, producing a loud gasp from Annie, and a chuckle from Jeff.

“You good?” He asked, just to be sure.

“Y-y-yeah. Don’t stop.” Annie responded breathlessly, biting her lip to stop the squealing once Jeff resumed his ministrations. Jeff soon upped the pace, enjoying the sound of Annie completely in his control. With Annie breathing quicker and quicker, he pulled his fingers out of her, causing a groan from Annie.

“Jeeeff!” She groaned out at him in disapproval of him stopping, but was quickly silenced again as Jeff looked up at her and put his soaked fingers into his mouth, and sucked them before releasing them with a small _pop_ , enjoying the taste of her in his mouth. Annie simply looked at him, first with a surprised expression, before catching on. Before she had time to complain again, he put his face by her entrance, determined to have more of her. He entered her with his tongue, and put his finger back on her clit, rubbing her while licking up the sweet taste of her arousal.

Soon after, Annie was starting to get louder and louder as Jeff buried his nose into her entrance and savoured the taste of her on his lips, his tongue rapidly moving inside of her. Suddenly, Annie came undone from his work. “Jeeefffff!!!” She moaned out. With a last rub of his thumb, Annie had come undone, her moan filling the room as her legs clamped together, trapping Jeff in place between them. She was too distracted by the feeling of pleasure coming over her and her entrance muffling his voice, but she swore she could hear him chuckling, with his lips moving against her opening.

After a few seconds, her legs let him go, and Jeff rolled away and moved to her side, looking at her as she laid there, slowly regaining her ability to see and think clearly, her eyes still in a daze as she looked up at the roof. 

“Better this time?” Jeff asked smugly, looking at her.

“Jeff, that was… _wow_.” Annie barely managed to get out, still regaining her breath.

“Glad you liked it.” Jeff said with sincerity in his voice, looking at her fondly. Annie turned around to face him, her head resting on his pillow. Her face looked so happy, content and relaxed. It dawned upon him then that he had Annie in his bed, with no clothes on, smiling at him like it was something taken out of a dream.

“You know, there’s something more I want.” Annie said with a teasing smile, her eyes drifting down to his briefs.

Jeff caught on to her hints right away. “You sure? That sounded pretty exhausting.” He asked, looking at her for assurance.

“Yes, I want _you_. I don’t want it to be just me enjoying this, you know.” Annie said, touched that he was still gentle enough to ask her.

“Oh, I enjoyed that _a lot_ Annie, don’t worry about that.” Jeff returned, before licking his lips.

“Jeff.” Annie simply said, looking at him sternly

“Right, on it.” Jeff said, and rolled off the bed. He stood up and took off his briefs, with Annie looking on with a sultry expression on her face. Jeff opened the drawer to his nightstand, and found a condom, checking the date on it to be certain. He got back on the bed, and was about to rip open the pack when Annie snatched it right from his hand, with Jeff looking at her with an amused, but fond expression. 

“Let me.” Annie said with a smirk, and Jeff couldn’t refuse her. He never really could, except for this side of her. But the days of refusing Annie’s urges or his regarding Annie were long gone.

Annie took the small plastic pack between her teeth, and tore it open easily. Holding it in her left hand, she took Jeff in her right hand, touching his penis lightly. As if slightly curious, she jerked it a little bit, getting a sense of how he felt in her hands. She was a little awkward doing it, but Jeff was loving it. This was _Annie_ , it didn’t matter if she was a little awkward. And Jeff was already rock hard before his briefs ever got off, removing the big need for her to prepare him. He looked down at her curiously as she did it, and after a few seconds Annie looked back up into his eyes with a mischievous look of her own. After stroking him a few times, she rolled the condom on, and laid down again, seemingly content with letting Jeff take charge this time.

Jeff lined himself up to her entrance, and looked into her eyes, waiting for approval. She nodded, and Jeff slowly pushed his tip into her, causing a slight gasp from the different feeling. Even his fingers had been very different for her, being so much larger than her own, but the feeling of Jeff pushing himself into her was both weird, uncomfortable and pleasant at the same time. Jeff pushed slowly into her, keeping his eyes trained on hers the whole time until he reached the bottom. He could see Annie biting her lip again, and just hoped that it was okay for her.

“You okay?” He asked again, wanting to be certain.

“Yeah, keep going.” Annie said and smiled at him. It relieved Jeff, who started to move again, moving slowly at first to let her settle into it, and for his own sake since it had been a long while. Once he felt that Annie was getting comfortable with his tempo, Jeff increased it, with Annie rolling her hips to match his movements. It wasn’t perfect, but they soon settled into a shared rhythm, with Jeff pumping deep into her, his eyes locked with hers in a loving gaze as they both felt the pressure increasing gradually. She felt so good wrapped around him as he fucked into her, and the sight of her sweaty brow, breasts bouncing from the movement and her beautiful deep blue eyes was so much better than anything he had ever imagined or felt before. Jeff continued, and felt his tempo getting erratic and sloppy, before it finally hit him. Jeff released himself, his eyes closing as he finished with a moan of pure pleasure.

Jeff collapsed over her, completely spent from everything. He quickly realized he was crushing her, and he pulled out and rolled off her to catch his breath without removing hers in the process. 

“So, based on that sound I assume that was as good for you as it was for me?” Annie said, lying on her side towards him, grinning happily at him.

Jeff took a deep breath to steady himself, and turned his head towards her. “Yeah, that was…really something. You’re amazing Annie. I think that’s the best I’ve ever felt in my life. I love you so much.” Jeff said happily, and looked deep into her eyes.

“I love you too, Jeff. And nobody has ever made me feel this way before. So, thank you, for loving me like this.” Annie said equally happily, before leaning over to capture his lips.

The kiss was tender and soft, so full of love for each other. They parted, both looking lovingly at each other. If this was one of the perks of their new relationship, well, then they might have some lost time to make up for.


	2. Let's Get Out Of Here (and out of these clothes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lost scene from Chapter 14 of Introduction To Something More. Annie feels a sudden urge fastforward her plans of sleeping with Jeff after the lawyer party. Jeff is incapable of refusing her.

The song they had danced so slowly and sensually to was over, but Jeff and Annie still found themselves dancing closely and slowly among the group of more lively people, their eyes completely in sync as they looked at each other lovingly. Neither of them wanted the moment to end, it felt too good for either of them to willingly stop it. Least of all Annie. She was so happy, she’d gotten the job she wanted, and had such a good night with Jeff. She just wanted to celebrate it, enjoy the night. Enjoy it in ways they couldn’t out on a dance floor.

“Jeff, let’s get out of here.” Annie whispered into his ear while she tip-toed up and held onto the soft fabric of his tuxedo.

“What?” Jeff exclaimed, seemingly a bit taken aback by her words.

“Come, follow me.” Annie said, then set herself down, and took his hand. Annie purposefully walked towards a doorway with Jeff in tow behind her. She pushed open a door she hadn’t seen a single person use, and closed it behind them. They were in a hallway, which seemed be empty, and with a few doors on each side.

“Annie, why’d you lead me here?” Jeff asked, slightly puzzled by her behavior.

Annie didn’t reply, and instead gripped onto his tux once again, tiptoed up, and kissed him hungrily, deeply. Jeff melted right into the kiss, his hand reaching behind her head and his fingers intertwined into her soft hair to help keep her up while he leaned down to assist her. They had kissed earlier in the night, more than what was normal, but this was different. Those were happy kisses, this one was hungry, passionate and deep.

Annie finally let go of him, and stood underneath him, smiling widely.

“What was that for?” Jeff asked with a grin on his face, still slightly confused.

“You know why, Jeff.” Annie told him cryptically.

“I really don’t.” Jeff responded, feigning ignorance.

“I want you.” Annie told him, more direct this time.

“You want me? You’re going to have to be more specific Annie.” Jeff returned, teasing her.

“Jeff, you know what I mean.” Annie said with some frustration. She knew he was teasing her, trying to get her to say exactly what she wanted.

“Are you sure you haven’t had a bit too much to drink?” Jeff asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

“I’m fine, stop stalling.” Annie told him with a tinge of annoyance.

“No, you’re going to have to say it.” Jeff continued teasing.

“I want you to make me feel good.” Annie said, still slightly vague.

“And how would I do that?” Jeff said, smiling at her. 

Annie felt herself getting more and more frustrated. He knew what he was doing, he knew she didn’t want to say it. “Jeff, I want you to _fuck_ me.” She finally relented.

“Hmmm, that sounds very tempting.” Jeff returned, scratching his chin as if contemplating the offer.

Annie didn’t leave time for more hesitation, and pushed him against the wall. “Jeff, I’m getting what I want.” She demanded, staring up into his eyes intensely.

“Annie, I don’t have any protection on me.” Jeff told her hesitantly.

Annie was silent for a few seconds, staring at him, analyzing his face to see if he was messing with her. However, his face showed no trace of him lying. “Neither do I, but I’m still getting what I want.” She finally said, undeterred by the setback.

“Risk it?” Jeff asked, in search for confirmation.

“Yeah.” Annie returned, giving him a sly smile. It was far from ideal, and they would need to be careful, but she wanted him badly, and she was getting what she wanted no matter what.

“Let’s find a room or something, we can’t do it right here in the hallway.” Jeff said calmly, keeping himself remarkably composed.

Without a word, Annie stepped away from him, and walked to the closest door. Locked. Jeff got the MO, and checked the room across the hallway. Also locked. They walked down the hallway, and found an unlocked door. “Jeff, this is empty.” Annie said. It was what looked like a small conference room, with a bunch of extra chairs pushed up into a corner.

Jeff crossed the hallway and stepped inside. “This should do.” He commented.

Wasting no time, Annie attacked his face yet again, only for Jeff to push her off. “Annie, wait.” Jeff told her.

“Why? What’s the problem now?” Annie said, visibly annoyed by Jeff’s stalling.

“Let’s at least close the door first.” Jeff said, and gestured to the open door to his left. 

“Right.” Annie said, realizing that he had a point. She’d gotten a bit too lost in the moment, and hadn’t thought of the door. Jeff moved to the door, and closed it. He locked it, then walked over the stack of chairs.

“Jeff what are you doing?” Annie asked as he approached a stack of chairs.

Jeff pulled up a chair from the stack, and headed back. He placed the chair up against the door, blocking the handle. “Blocking the door. Unless you want company from somebody who might have a key?” 

“Good thinking.” Annie acknowledged.

“I have my moments.”

“A few.” Annie responded with a sly smile.

“More than a few, come on.” 

“Oh shut up and kiss me.” Annie demanded, and Jeff wasted no time in doing just that, despite how amusing it was to hear Annie utter those words. He kissed her hard, and the two crashed up against the wall as they made out hungrily, letting out everything they had kept within themselves since they met up at her apartment hours earlier. 

Jeff started kissing hungrily down her neck, _definitely_ leaving a mark there for later, while slowly tracing downwards towards her chest. She loved his look when she appeared in front of him earlier, how completely awestruck he had looked at her when she showed off her dress. He had managed to contain his excitement to calling her beautiful, but she’d seen his reaction else. She knew what that dress was doing to him, and she knew why his lips were quickly tracing down towards her breasts. She had very specifically picked the dress to elicit a reaction out of him while still remaining classy enough for the party, and she seemed to have hit the _perfect_ combination based on how hungrily his lips were attacking her skin.

“Someone’s excited.” She remarked with a little laugh, while running her hands through his soft hair. How he managed to keep it that intact through the day while keeping it soft was beyond her, but he clearly knew what he was doing on that front too.

“Annie, you have no idea.” Jeff said, then kissed right above her cleavage. “How that dress has taunted me all night.” 

“I might have some idea.” Annie replied with a smirk.

“You’re dangerous Annie. First your eyes, and now you’re using your body against me too?” Jeff joked, then resumed his machinations on her soft skin.

“Mhm. And you know you love it.” Annie replied confidently while moving her hips to grind against him. She knew damn well how to get her way with Jeff.

“I do, so much. And right now, I _really_ want that dress off before I do something stupid.” Jeff said impatiently, his movements becoming more and more demanding by the second.

“Hmmm, not yet.” Annie returned with full confidence. “I want to have some fun too.” She continued, and pulled at his shirt.

Jeff seemed to get the hint, and quickly stepped back from her, taking off his jacket and quickly discarding it on the table behind him. He was about to start unbuttoning the shirt, when Annie stepped in. Deftly, she started unbuttoning it for him, until it was completely open. Jeff quickly threw it away, and Annie went right to work, her hands feeling out his muscled upper body. Lovingly, she left a trail of loving, lipstick smudged kisses along his body, tracing her way downwards from his chest and along the impressively sculpted abs she had admired for years. Impatiently, she moved down to his pants, and tugged at them.

Jeff nodded at her, and reached down to unbutton his pants, before Annie quickly pulled them down and let Jeff step out of them. Just as quickly, she deftly pulled down his boxers and threw them aside. With one goal in mind, she bent down on her knees and took his cock in her hands. He was already pretty hard for her, the excitement in him evident once he was away from the prying eyes of the public. Determined to make it completely unbearable for him, she started moving, her tiny hands working on him slowly, making him unbearably hard. His face told the whole story, he was enjoying it, a lot. Knowing she had to be quick, Annie led his cock to her mouth, and gave it a quick peck to encourage herself. Determined, she put him in her mouth, gently sucking on the tip before slowly starting to move deeper and with a quicker tempo.

Annie could barely believe that she was doing this, going down on Jeff in a hotel conference room while at a social event. The Annie of six years ago would have been shocked if she knew, but this was part of the more mature Annie. Not that planning to have sex in a conference room was mature, but she felt comfortable in her own skin, and wasn’t afraid to take risks. Kissing Jeff years ago had been a risk. One that didn’t pay off right away despite how good it felt, but one that she could truly enjoy now, while taking other risks with Jeff at her side.

Annie was really savoring the taste of him, when Jeff’s hands started tugging at her dress. Annie got the message; they were really unbalanced in levels of clothing after all. She stood up, and bent down to remove her shoes. After discarding them, she stood up and turned her back to Jeff.

“Help me?” She asked. 

Without hesitation, Jeff helped her take off the dress, and unlike with his own clothes, laid it carefully to the side. He turned back to her, and chuckled slightly while looking at her.

“What’s so funny?” Annie asked, slightly bemused by his expression, but also confused.

“Just the fact that we’re doing this. That I’m doing this with you.” Jeff said, and gently held her shoulders, rubbing his thumbs softly over them.

“I’m not as innocent as you think Jeff.” Annie returned smugly, her hand resting against his chest.

“Oh I know you’re not.” Jeff said with a smile as his hand reached down to trace along the edges of her sheer bra. She could see what it was doing to him, how he longed to take it off that very instant. Annie had worn it with that intent in mind, but the intention wasn’t for him to see it right at the event, yet here they were anyway. “I can’t believe you wore this.” Jeff added, his eyes still transfixed on her chest.

“You like it?” Annie asked, and tipped his chin up to look her in the eyes again.

“I love it. Makes me want to tear it off so it’ll stop teasing me.” Jeff said, his pupils completely blown, staring right in hers with a sultry expression. She knew she had him right where she wanted him. 

“Then what are you waiting for?” Annie asked teasingly.

Without hesitation, Jeff picked her up by her butt, and Annie jumped up to wrap her legs around his waist. She leaned forwards and kissed him hungrily as Jeff turned around while holding her, before setting her down on the table. Annie released her legs from him again, while Jeff reached around behind her back, skillfully unhooking her bra without so much as a look. Annie let it fall down, while Jeff looked at her, completely in awe. 

Annie knew this wasn’t the same as Jeff being interested in any attractive woman. This was Jeff so unequivocally, wildly in love with her, so taken by the sight and feel of her that he could barely control himself. Passionately, he went face first down to her breasts, kissing them softly and lovingly as Annie gasped slightly. It wasn’t something she ever imagined liking, but Jeff’s hands and mouth on her felt really good. She ran her hands through his hair, and held on tightly as he sucked on her, a few moans escaping from both of their mouths. He was clearly enjoying this too, probably too much.

She knew that they didn’t have infinite time however. In the bedroom she would have let him do this, let him completely worship her body and taste all of her, but they didn’t have that time. She pushed his head down a bit, and whispered to him “Jeff, hurry up.”

Jeff knew she was right, and moved downwards, carefully placing a kiss on her belly before reaching her panties. They matched her bra, which it seemed like Jeff noticed.

“You planned this, didn’t you?” Jeff said with a laugh.

“No, I planned to do this later, but plans change, Jeff.” Annie countered.

“I’m starting to like those plans of yours.” Jeff said, then lifted her up and pulled off her underwear in one smooth movement. His hand went straight for her opening, and gently spread it with his fingers while Annie spread her legs to give him easier access. “You’re so wet Annie.” Jeff noted, before attacking her opening with his mouth. Annie was well aware of her wetness already, she had wanted him badly for hours, and now that it was finally happening, she could barely wait, even while his mouth worked wonders on her.

The sounds of her low moans and his mouth inside of her filled the room, as Annie slowly started to lose focus of what was around her. It was good, really, really good, but she knew they didn’t have time for this, despite how amazing Jeff made her feel. She made a mental note to compliment him about it later, the man was a wizard with his mouth, but she needed something to happen right then and there.

“Jeff, hurry it up.” Annie exclaimed between heavy breaths.

“Not liking it?” Jeff’s muffled voice responded, and she could barely make out what he was saying.

“I do, but we don’t have time. Just hurry up and fuck me before we get caught.” Annie commanded, and Jeff laughed a bit.

“Alright.” He said, and got back up from his knees. He looked at her intently, as she sat there on the table, waiting for his move. Jeff leaned over and gave her a sweet kiss, allowing her to feel the taste of herself, mixed with alcohol and Jeff’s signature lip balm on his lips for just a brief second. She licked her lips once his lips let go of hers, then met his look as he looked downwards. Jeff took himself in his hand, and carefully lined himself up to her entrance, then looked back up at her. 

Annie nodded, and bit her lip in anticipation while she looked back into his eyes. He looked happy, oddly happy for a situation like this. Slowly, he pressed his tip into her, causing her to gasp lightly from the intrusion. He looked back at her, and Annie nodded again to indicate that he could move. She didn’t feel like he had to be this careful with her, she wasn’t some porcelain doll he would break if he was too rough, but she appreciated the sentiment regardless. He had been so caring ever since he came clean to her about his feelings before the summer, and even more so after they finally, finally had gotten together a month ago. 

Jeff slowly pushed further into her, while tenderly holding onto her waist to keep her steady. He felt good inside or her, really good. It felt odd, intrusive, yet still so right, so good as he filled her up. After hitting the bottom, he started moving out and in again, before repeating the movement, slightly faster, but still slow and deliberate in his movements.

“Jeff, move.” Annie commanded, fearing that they’d never be finished if he continued at his current pace. She really did like slow and loving, she loved that Jeff did have that side to him hidden underneath all the layers of his traditionally aloof, laid back and distant demeanor, but right now he’d get them both caught if he didn’t hurry up.

Wordlessly, he followed her command, like he usually did. He upped the pace gradually, pushing into her with determination as she held onto his strong shoulders for support. She stole a few glances down, and could see his cock pushing in and out of her, glistening with her wetness on it when it wasn’t sheathed deep into her, producing low moans each time he pushed further in. She looked back up, and could see him staring right back at her. He stole a few glances at her body too, looking down at the same area she did, before stealing another glance at her boobs. It hadn’t gone unnoticed to her how mesmerized he seemed to be by her body, which was definitely a confidence booster.

Quickly, his focus shifted back onto her eyes, their eyes interlocked in a loving gaze as he fucked into her rhythmically, both hard and caring at the same time. She started moving her hips a bit to match his movements, quickly settling into the same rhythm as him. It wasn’t the most comfortable seating arrangement ever, being seated on the edge of a table with her legs spread, but thanks to her movements, Jeff suddenly hit just the right spot, causing her to let out a louder moan from the sudden burst of pleasure. She stilled her movements again from the sudden feeling, while Jeff continued fucking her hard in the angle that had caused that reaction from her. 

Annie’s moans loud moans continued building as Jeff attacked the spot with determination. His eyes were still completely locked on hers, his pupils blown, while her moans started to fade away, replaced by a feeling of breathlessness as he kept finding just that one spot to make her body feel like it was floating on clouds, in a sort of indescribable euphoria that only he had managed to bring out of her. And just as Jeff bottomed out into her yet again, she felt herself coming over the edge, her vision of Jeff in front of her blurring as she came, releasing a loud moan before Jeff swiftly kissed her to silence her. She was clenched around him hard by now, and a few seconds later Jeff’s movement became erratic as he kept his mouth on hers, and he rapidly pulled out of her, releasing himself from her grip as he came with a subdued grunt and a release of breath.

They both took a little moment to compose themselves after the exhausting endeavor, both of them catching their breath. “Holy shit Annie.” Jeff finally exclaimed, with a big grin on his face.

“Says you, what the hell did you do there? That felt _amazing_.” Annie returned a bit out of breath, with as just as wide a grin as his, completely blown away by how good it had felt, especially given the circumstances.

“I don’t know!” Jeff told her excitedly. “I just noticed your reaction and did more of that.” 

“Well whatever it was, we’re doing more of that.” Annie said, her voice sultry and teasing.

“Mhm, I’ll give you some more.” Jeff said, and stepped closer to her, seemingly ready to go again.

Annie lightly pushed him away as he leaned over to kiss her. “Jeff, not now. Later. We need to get cleaned up. There’s some wipes in my purse.” She said, and let herself down from the table.

“We have to do this again though. I’m telling you; tables are underrated.” Jeff said as Annie strolled past him to go to her purse, his eyes trained on her the whole time.

“Definitely.” Annie replied, once she had picked out the wipes from her bag, then tiptoed up to him to give him a kiss. She hadn’t made a list of places to have sex with Jeff yet, but once she did, conference room table was getting a big recommendation.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Any and all feedback is greatly appreciated.  
> Another big thank you to the fan-fic channel on the Community Discord for encouraging me to actually write this when I was hesitating.


End file.
